


Always With You

by DaughteroftheMist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Cancer, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I will update as I go, Platonic Relationships, Sick Character, other groups will appear, set in current era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughteroftheMist/pseuds/DaughteroftheMist
Summary: All at once Mark's senses seemed to fail him. His vision began to blue, his ears began to ring. Because this couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be."I'm sorry Mr. Lee. You have cancer."
Relationships: Mark Lee & Everyone, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooooo I'm back and with another angsty story for yah! 
> 
> Wanted to try something new and different. I have no current idea where this is gonna go or how long it will be but I will update as I best I can. 
> 
> I set this in current time but it still might be off time wise.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy 😊

Life had been extremely busy lately for Mark. Between 127 and now SuperM, he barely had time to catch his breath. He had also begun to get excruciating headaches that at some point affected him during SuperM's promotions. 

At the simple thought of the headaches, a sharp pain pierced his head and he rubbed his temples. No matter what he did, it seemed like it got worse and worse. He remembered the pain being so bad that he had passed out during practice with SuperM and awoke to find his head pillowed on Taeyong's thigh. He couldn't hide it anymore.

And it was at that moment his leader walked in to find him sitting on the couch curled up with his head in his hands. "Oh Mark." Taeyong sat beside him and rubbed his back. Mark leaned into the gentle comfort. 

"What number?" Taeyong asked. After the fainting incident and Mark telling him about his headaches, Taeyong decided to use a number scale to help determine how bad the pain was at times. He told Mark that if it persisted then he was going to take him to a doctor.

Mark didn't respond at first until he whispered hoarsely. "Eight." Taeyong shook his head with a Paine looks on his face. "Okay little Lion." He used the endearing term to coax Mark into looking at him. "I think it's time for a visit to the doctor don't you?"

Mark whined. "But hyung. The promotions-". Taeyong stopped him in his tracks. "Mean less to me than your health Minhyung. I told you that I would give it a week after we came back and I did. It hasn't gone away and it's getting worse. So I'll make a phone call to management and you're going to the doctor understand?"

Taeyong left no room for argument, not that Mark wanted or dared to try. He nodded. "Yes hyung." Taeyong pulled him in and kissed his forehead. "Good. It's going to be fine Mark. I promise."

Mark rested his head on Taeyong's collar bone and sighed. He chose to believe Taeyong. He always chose to believe his leader. Taeyong would be there with him and he found comfort in that. Everything would work out. It would be fine.

_Right?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken this long to update this story. Life has just gotten away these past few months but I'm going to do my best to update this as much as I can. Thank you for your patience. I will do my best to update as much as I can.
> 
> I know nothing of medical procedure. I apologise if I get anything wrong.

Mark was sitting on the couch waiting for Taeyong. He was dressed in a hoodie with a blank shirt underneath and jeans. His leg was bouncing rapidly with the bottled up nerves. Taeyong walked into the room and saw his dongsaeng gazing down with am empty expression. "Yah Minhyung-ah." Mark snapped his head up at the exclamation. "Are you ready?" _ Yes. No. I don't think so. _But he simply swallowed the lump in his throat and gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Yeah hyung I'm ready." For a moment Mark could not decipher the look that passed over Taeyong's face. For all he knew, Taeyong could have seen right through that facade. But he didn't say anything, just simply held out his hand for Mark to take. "Manager hyung is waiting downstairs. Let's go." Mark took hold of the offered hand and the two left the dorm and made their way to the manager.

The older man was leaning against the van and Mark could see the worry on his face. But he too simply have a small smile. He opened the door for Taeyong and Mark. The elder nodded his thanks and let Mark climb in first. They soon began driving to the doctor. The silence was suffocating to Mark. He kept thinking of other things in order to distract himself. But he often found himself drifting back to the situation at hand. 

Taeyong wrapped and arm around him and hugged him closer. He tried not to let his worry show so that he can offer Mark his comfort. Their manager looked at them in the rearview mirror and spoke. "The clinic is a very good one. Completely devoted to their patients and privacy. Dr. Lee is one of the best." 

Taeyong smiled at the older man. "Thank you for finding a quiet place for us hyung. If fans got word it would be crazy." The man nodded with a smile. He kept his eye on Mark in particular. Mark pulled his phone out when it pinged with a message from the Dream members. The boys were all lined up sending finger hearts his way with the caption, _"Fighting hyung!" _Mark laughed and showed the picture to Taeyong. His older brother shook his head fondly.

Mark looked up as they arrived at the clinic. It was a modest establishment and incredibly well kept. It was also extremely private as manager hyung said. The manager opened the door and Taeyong led Mark to the door. They walked to the receptionist desk where a kind woman looked up at the two. "Hello there. How can I help you?" Mark didn't say anything at first but Taeyong thankfully took control. "Yes we are here to see Dr. Lee. Name is Lee Minhyung." 

The receptionist typed the information in and nodded. "Ah yes here you are. Have a seat and I'll let him know you are here." They bother bowed in thanks and took some chairs as she called the doctor. Mark fidgeted in his chair as the only sound seemed to be the ticking of the clock on the wall. Mark swallowed dryly and shifted uncomfortably. Taeyong faced him. "I'm right here." He grabbed the smaller hand in his own and Mark squeezed. He closed his eyes. "I know." His whisper seemed to echo. 

It wasn't long until they were being called to an exam room by a kind looking older man. Dr. Lee shook Taeyong and Mark's hands. "So Minhyung, or would you like to be called Mark?" Taeyong Cleary sensed the man trying to make Mark more come and he was extremely grateful. "Mark is fine." The older man nodded. "I understand you have been having headaches and some fainting spells occur lately. How long ago did they start?" Mark paused to think. "Last month." Tasting nodded. "His appetite decreases too. I don't know if that helps." Dr. Lee nodded. "It does help. I want to do some basic tests and a few x-rays as a precaution for the headaches. After that a few blood tests." He shifted forward. "I know how scary this must be. But I promise you Mark that I and my staff will get to the bottom of this." Mark nodded gratefully. He felt safe in this place. He trusted these people and so did Taeyong. 

"Now," Dr. Lee stood up. "Let me gather my equipment and we will have this underway." The boys nodded and Taeyong stood up to take Mark's shoulders and rub them. "It'll be okay. He seems like a good man." Mark nodded and placed a hand over Taeyong's. 

Dr. Lee made his way back in with a nurse and some needles and vials. "We'll be drawing your blood first." Mark gave the man his arm and the nurse cleaned the area where he was going to be injected. A quick pinch was all he felt as the needle went into his arm and he watched the blood fill up each tube as the doctor took what he needed.

"Alright. For the X-ray we need for you to step out." He addressed Taeyong. Mark look panicked and Taeyong took his hand. "I'll be right outside." He assured. He left the roof as the nurse set up the machine. Mark laid down and let himself be covered by the weighted cover. He let himself be turned and manipulated on the table as they took numerous x-rays. When it was over, Taeyong came back in and hugged Mark tightly. 

"It'll most likely be within a week or so before results and x-rays come back in. We will call you when they do." He shook hands with them both. "Let's get you signed out yes?" The doctor led them to the front and aided them in signing out. They both profusely thanked him and Mark found himself able to breathe better as soon as they were in the van.

* * *

Back at the dorm, they were bombarded with questions by the rest of the members. Mark was happy to let Taeyong answer as he sat on the couch. The Dream members joined him as the older members began preparing supper. The easy conversation and smell of delicious food soon took reign over Mark's anxiety and he found himself relaxing.

This was good. No matter what happened he was going to be fin because he had his brothers around him to help him through it.

_This was good._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to start off by saying I am sorry that it took so long for this to come out. The past few months have been hard on us all. I've been combating the pandemic as an essential worker ever since this thing started and it really left me with no energy to write.
> 
> And to be coupled that I have really been feeling that writing is becoming a second full time job. My creativity has become pretty shot. Mental health took a major toll as well. 
> 
> I can honestly say I don't know when I'll update again but I do know that this won't be going on hiatus. It just might take some time before you see another update. I apologize for any inconsistencies. 
> 
> Once again I apologize and thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy!

It was a few weeks before the call came. If he was honest, Mark had forgotten all about it. He had no headaches or dizzy spells and no nosebleeds. Maybe whatever was causing them was gone. Maybe it was nothing. And then Taeyong stepped out to take a phone call. 

Mark wasn't listening as he watched television bracketed by Johnny and Doyoung. Taeyong stepped back in with an unreadable expression. Mark looked up concerned. "Hyung?" Everyone faced Taeyong, who twisted his phone in his hands. "Your results are back. We need to go to the doctor." 

The unsettling feeling returned with a vengeance. "Now?" Mark hated how his voice cracked a bit. Taeyong smiled but everyone saw the uncertainty in his eyes. He nodded. "Yes. Manager hyung is already waiting."

Mark nodded and got up, feeling clammy all of a sudden. Doyoung was talking to Taeyong, but Mark couldn't bring himself to pay attention. He slipped his shoes on and Taeyong touched his elbow and guided him out of the dorm and to the van.

Mark was nervous. He was fidgeting nonstop and taeyong placed a hand on his knee. "It'll be alright Mark. I'm right here with you okay?" Mark nodded. It eased his fear but only slightly. 

Mark felt like throwing up as they walked into the office. The nurse gave a sympathetic smile that Mark did not like. She led him to the examination room and left after letting them know it wouldn't take long for Dr. Lee to see them.

The clock was too loud. Mark stared at the device on the wall with a blank look. Taeyong sat beside him rubbing his back slowly. The door opened and in walked the white robed Dr. Lee.

"My apologies gentlemen. Thank you for coming so quickly." He sat across from them and sighed. "This is...difficult for me to say especially to one so young."

Mark felt his heart drop. 

The doctor folded his hands on the table. "We found some...abnormalities in your blood tests."

Taeyong froze. "What kind of abnormalities?"

Dr Lee looked grief stricken and began to explain, but Mark had checked out. He couldn't focus. His breathing filled his ears and all he could hear was his own breathing. But one thing cut through the fog that was his head.

"...these are all symptoms of leukemia."

And Mark was shocked back to reality.

"D-does that?" He couldn't finish because this couldn't be true. This wasn't happening.

Dr. Lee was filled with sorrow as he looked at the stricken young man.

"I'm truly sorry Mark. But you have Cancer."

* * *

The dorm was shocked when the door was slammed open and Mark ran in, ignoring the shouts of his name and the concerned questions. Taeyong followed and Taeil turned to him. "Tae?" 

Taeyong slowly closed the door and placed his head against it. "Tae? What happened?" Doyoung was immensely concerned. Taeyong turned and everyone was on high alert when they caught sight of his teary eyes. "Taeyong...what happened with Mark?" Johnny asked calmly. Taeyong swallowed. "Mark...he..there was..." He tried to say it. But he couldn't. Donghyuck however, gasped.

"Hyung...does he have cancer?"

Silence was his answer. But Taeyong turned to him with teary eyes and his voice broke. Donghyuck's eyes widened and stepped back. "No..." 

Taeyong reached out. "Hyuckie..." Donghyuck shook his head and shouted. "NO!" He ran towards Mark's bedroom. 

Taeyong broke down then. Doyoung gathered his best friend into his arms as Taeyong sobbed.

"Mark...he has..leukemia."

Taeil ran towards the room where Donghyuck ran to his best friend. The sight he was met with broke his heart. Donghyuck was holding, clutching at Mark for dear life as Mark sobbed into his best friend. Donghyuck was shaking too. 

Taeil covered his mouth as tears filled his own eyes. 

This was really. This was happening

_God why was this happening?!_

* * *


End file.
